Regal Rose
by MandLMacerForLife
Summary: Rose Hathaway has gone through many ups and downs in her life. Her relationship with Dimitri is starting yo over whelm her. The Queen is starting to get on her nerves and now a incedint that she didn;t want to happen did. What more could she wish more? Welcome to the life of Princess Rose Hathaway. Sequel to Royal Rose. READ THAT FIRST!
1. Prologue

**Regal Rose-Prologue **

Graduation was in a week. Everything was crazy with the moroi and dhampirs of St. Vladimir's Academy. My life was starting to pick up even more now that graduation was getting so close. Pretty soon I would be out on my own with Lissa and Dimitri. They are going to be my guardians when we graduate. Lissa is a senior, like me, but she is a dhampir meaning she is only half moroi and half human. She's going to be my body guard. Lissa and I have been best friends forever. We were to very different people, but somehow two different made an equal. Well, that's our case anyway. Lissa was a well respected dhampir among the dhampirs at our school. She was easily the best fighter at the school. Royal Moroi (that's what I am) don't think much of dhampirs. Not all of them, but some of the really stuck up royals thought of them just as guards who need to die so we are protected.

I am not like that. I mean my best friend is a dhampir. I am also in a very difficult situation with a dhampir. His name is Dimitri Belikov. He is Lissa's fighting mentor and also my guardian. I love him more than life itself, but our love is forbidden. Of course, that won't stop me from this, though. Dimitri is completely and utterly badass. You can't tell intill you see him in a fight. Around the school he is antisocial and quiet, but in a fight you better watch out. We fell in love a while ago, but we tried to hide it from each other. That didn't work out like we planned it. It's been official with us ever since Lissa and Dimitri took me away from the academy because I was in a lot off danger.

Now you might be wondering why I am so important and why I am always in trouble. My name is Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. I make everyone call me Rose, though. I am part of one of the twelve royal families of the moroi world. The Hathaway's are the smallest royal families. There is only one person and that just happens to be me. The Hathaway's were always one of the smallest families, but not always this small. My mother and father were killed during a plane crash on their way to the royal court. That's when I was all alone. Lissa was the only one I had left. That is not the only thing that makes me so special, though.

Each moroi specializes in one of the four elements water, fire, air, and earth. Well most moroi specialized in one of those elements. Recently there was another element discovered it's called Spirit. I specialize in fire, but I also specialize in Spirit as well. It's something no one has ever heard of, but I guess it fits in with my life perfectly. Now I know most people would think I would be going insane by now, but Lissa stops that from happening. About two years ago a huge strigoi attack came upon the school. That's when I first met Dimitri; he saved my life for the first time. Lissa was also in that fight, but things almost ended with her. A strigoi snuck up behind her and snapped her neck. I was close enough by that I was able to run to her. At the time I had no idea what I was doing, but somehow I brought her back to life. Spirit allowed me to do that, but there was a price to pay. I'm not exactly sure if it's good or bad, but Lissa and I are now bonded.

The bond I called being Shadow Kissed. Lissa can feel my emotions and sometimes she can see through my eyes. That's how she found out about Dimitri. Lets just say Dimitri and I were having alone time for once and Lissa got pulled into my head because my emotions were stronger than normal. Let's just say that defiantly was not planned. The bond could also save my life. So let's say a pack of Strigoi come along and they want to take me. Lissa will be able to feel my emotions and slip in my head so she will know where I am. My mother always told me I would be special, but who knew this was going to happen.

My name is Rose Hathaway and this Is the continuation of my story

**Hey here is the prologue to Regal Rose! I really hope you like it. I will have the first chapter up soon, I promise! Anyway please look at the Authors Note I posted on Royal Rose because it has something important on it! Thanks a lot REVIEW! **

** RedheadedBeautyQueen~**


	2. Chapter 1

Regal Rose-1

You would think being a royal moroi princess would get me out of taking the final tests at the end of my senior year. That's not possible though. So here I am sitting under an old oak tree with my moroi history book spread out on my lap. Who knew there was so much history that they expected us to know. Why did I care that there was an ancient moroi Queen who was only 18? When was I ever going to use that?

"Rose!" I looked up from my textbook to see Lissa walking toward me. She was in workout clothes so that normally meant she came from practice with Dimitri.

"What's up, Liss?" I asked, taking a bite out of the apple I was holding. My best friend slid down beside me.

"Just got done training with Dimitri." Lissa sent a wink my way causing my cheeks to turn bright red. Lissa laughed and pulled out a pack of those gross air plane pretzels.

"Those are gross, Liss." I searched through my bag and pulled out the other apple I packed. I handed it to Lissa. "Here eat this."

"Thanks. You know I have no idea how much I would miss you if you were gone." Lissa took a bite out of her apple. I gave her a funny look. She looked at me again. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you trying to say that something is going to happen to me?" I asked with a smile. Lissa laughed at me.

"Nah, I was just saying that if anything did happen to you then I would pretty much die. Trust me; nothing will happen to you as long as I am alive." She said through another bite of apple. I laughed.

"Well that's very sweet of you, but like you said nothing is going to happen to me. So that means you can stay alive."

"Lissa." Our conversation was interrupted by a deep Russian voice that made me want to melt. I looked up and met the deep brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov. God, every time I see him I am pretty sure he gets even hotter. His shoulder length brown hair was tied back at the nap of his neck, forming a short ponytail. There he was in front of us in all his six foot seven Russian glory. I sound like such a lovesick teenager….oh wait that _is_ what I am.

"Oh hey Guardian Belikov." Lissa said then snuck a glance at me. I fought the urge to smack her. Instead I smiled kindly at him.

"Hello Guardian." I smiled at him than looked back down at my moroi history book. I could almost hear Lissa making fun of me later.

"Did you need something?" Lissa asked,

"You forgot your jacket in the gym." I looked up from my book and narrowed my eyes at what I see behind Dimitri. Adrian Ivashkov was coming up behind Dimitri. Adrian is a spirit user like me. HE…He handles the darkness a different way than I do.

"Little Princess. I've been looking everywhere for you." I sighed and put my book down.

"What can I do for you, Adrian?" I said. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri ever so slightly narrow his eyes. I smiled to myself. My Russian God was getting Jealous and I think I like it.

"I want you to teach me how you do that healing thing. I want to learn how to heal my own hangovers." I stared at him in disbelief. Adrian drowned out Spirits darkness with alcohol and smoking Oh and did I mention girls to? I am pretty sure I would rather go crazy.

"Adrian, I don't have time. I have finals coming up. Plus, you can already heal your own hangovers. All you have to do is stop drinking and there you go! Your problem is officially solved. Now please let me get back to my studying." I told him as I opened the history book back up]p.

"Little Princess. If I stop drinking then I'll crazy. You don't want that do you?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"Will it get you away from me?" I asked him sweetly. Adrian rolled his eyes then without another word he turned and walked away. My eyes widened.

"Well, that was easier than expected." I said, "Now I really need to get back to my studying. Don't you have to too Lissa?" I asked. She shrugged and looked up at Dimitri who had his guardian mask on.

"Yeah I guess, but I am telling you both that studying does not help in my case. All it does is make my grade worse!" Lissa exclaimed. Dimitri and I both looked at her. She shriveled under our gazes.

"Liss," I said at the same time Dimitri sad 'Vasilisa' I looked at him and blushed. God, curse my pale moroi skin! Lissa sighed and stood up taking her jacket from Dimitri.

"Alright I'll go study. I'll see you both tomorrow." Lissa stalked off toward the dhampir dorms. I laughed as my best friend stalked off. Lissa surely did have her ways, but did she have to leave me alone with Dimitri? I sighed and stood up.

"I really have to go. Maybe I'll have better luck in my bedroom." I smiled at Dimitri. "Bye Guardian Belikov." I walked the opposite way Lissa went toward the Moroi dorms.

I realll didn't want to walk away, but guess what.

Welcome to my life.

**Hey guys! There is chapter one. Sorry it probably isn't the most exciting chapter. Please tell me what you think! REVIEW **

** MyRussianRose ( Yeah I know I changed it again. I'm weird lol)**


	3. Chapter 2

Regal Rose-2

"Roza. I turned around at the sound of my Russian name. Only one person in the whole world calls me that. Dimitri. He was standing behind me with a small smile playing a crossed his face. I smiled at him and put my hands on my hips.

"What can I do for you, Guardian Belikov?" I asked, raising both my eyebrows.

"Follow me, Princess." He said and turned around to walk In another direction. I cocked my head to the side, but followed him. If there was anyone I trusted in this place it was defiantly going to be Dimitri. We walked outside the wards. Dimitri talked to the guards and soon enough we were out.

"Where are we going?" I asked running up to be at his side. Dimitri took my hand in his and I pulled back out of habit. "What are you doing?" I hissed, Dimitri just smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"They can't see us way out here, Roza. Come on, I want to show you something." He took my hand once again and started pulling me toward a small log cabin.

"What is this?" I asked, it was a pretty cabin made entirely out of wood. Dimitri took out a key and unlocked the door. He took my hand again and slipped inside the cabin. My eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful.

"This is the cabin that Tasha Ozera stayed at when she was here." My eyes narrowed and I instantly pulled away from Dimitri

"I don't want to be anywhere near where that women was" I all, but snarled. Dimitri looked shocked at my reaction His hand caught my arm holding me in place.

"It's alright, Roza. She's not here anymore. I promise, it's alright my love." She pulled my closer to him wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, I felt Dimitri kiss my head.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, Roza." I smiled up at him and got on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"You've seen me a lot, but not in the way you want to see me." I told him, I smiled at him and brought his head down. Our lips met for the first time since the Queen sent us back to the academy.

"I love you so much, Roza." He said when we broke apart to breath. I smiled up at him, he was to perfect to be real.

"I love you to." I pecked his lips one more time before breaking free of his grasp and skipping over to the bed. Is at down on the soft comforter. I lay back on it and look up at the wood ceiling. Dimitri come up behind me and sat down next to me.

"Are you ready for graduation?" He asked me as he lay down beside me, stroking my hair. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I find out if I pass tomorrow and then the next day is graduation. What do you think about Lissa and her trials? Is she ready?" I asked tracing his arm muscles. Dimitri tipped my chin up so I was looking straight into his eyes

"She's more than ready. She'll defiantly be one of the best. You are so lucky to have her." Dimitri nuzzled thee side of my neck and I giggled and leaned into him.

"I'm lucky to have you." I told him, nipping at his ear.

"No," Dimitri pushed me back and rolled so he was on top of me. Dimitri lifted himself up with his arms so he kept most of his weight off of me. He smiled down at me; some hair from his ponytail fell out framing his godly face. I smiled back at him showing my teeth and fangs. "I'm lucky to have you." Then he kissed me. Our lips moved in perfect unison. My arms wrapped his neck to pull him closer to me which resulted in Dimitri collapsing on top of me, not that I care. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. Dimitri caught my hands in his one.

"Not right now, Roza." I frowned

"Please." I asked looking up at him, Dimitri gave me a small peck on my lips than stood up.

"We have to get going, Roza." I pouted and stayed glued to my spot. Dimitri sighed and looked at me.

"Roza. Don't make this harder than it already is. I promise I will bring you back later on before we leave. Now come on." Dimitri looked at me with a stern face and I couldn't help, but crack.

"Alright, but Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?" I reached my arms out toward him and gave him a sweet face he couldn't resist.

"Carry me." Dimitri smiled and moved toward me. He lifted me up into his arms and started walking out of the cabin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his should. "Have you talked to your family since we had to leave so abruptly? I feel so bad for doing that." Once we reached the woods where we would soon be caught in the eyes of the novices and moroi. Dimitri reluctantly set me on my feet. Before we entered the woods hiding the academy Dimitri pulled me to him and kissed my lips like this was the last time we were going to see me. Well this was going to be the last time I see him for a couple days.

"I love you, Dimitri" I told him when we broke apart. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you to, Roza." After that we walked toward the wards and once I was softly inside Dimitri gave me a swift bow and walked toward the Guardian housing. I sighed and started walking toward the moroi housing. I couldn't want to get out of this place even though after I get out of this place the Queen will have to explain her 'Life Plans' for me. Which is really scary, but hey at least it got Lissa and Dimitri out of trouble. That is as much as I can ever wish for.

"Rose!" I turned around at the sound of Lissa's voice. She looked almost scared.

"Hey Liss, what's wrong?" I asked her. I swear she was even paler than me and that's not good coming from a moroi talking about dhampir.

"My Mom is here." Lissa didn't like her Mom at all. Let's just say Lissa hasn't seen her Mom since she was dropped off at the academy. Guardian Dragomir was the head guardian in charge of finding Lissa, Dimitri, and I and bring us back to the academy. I guess I didn't think that she was still here.

"Really? I thought she left." I told her, Lissa ran up to my side catching up to me.

"So did I , but apparently she is here for my trials. I don't want her here!" Lissa exclaimed, I sighed I didn't know how Lissa felt when it come to her parents, because to tell the truth my parents and I always go along.

"It will be ok Liss, I promise. Just think in a couple of day it will just be you, Dimitri and I =. Everything will be perfect." I told her with a smile. This seemed to brighten her up a bit.

"I know and I can't wait! Christian can't either oh and guess what? Eddie and Mason both think I will be head of the class. I don't think so, though they are really good." I looked at my best friend with a smile.

"I almost guarantee you will be better. I know you will Liss, plus even Dimitri thinks so. You'll do great. I have to go because it's almost curfew." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lissa hugged me and ran towards the dhampir dorms. I smiled after my best friend then started toward my dorm.

**Hey guys! There is chapter two. I added the Cabin and a little Dimitri/Rose Fluff. I hope you like it! Please REVIEW! **

** MyRussianRose~**


	4. Chapter 3

Royal Rose-4

Graduation. I have always dreamed of this day. Even when I first started school here I couldn't wait to get done. My parents always told me I would make it even though sometimes I had my doubts. Lissa and I would be out on our own starting tomorrow. Dimitri would be with us of course, but he wouldn't be a bother. He would just add on to the feeling of freedom. Being with the most important two people in my life with me, protecting me.

Two days ago Lissa and I went shopping online two days ago. We each got two dresses for graduation and the after party. Shopping on line wasn't the same as shopping at a mall, but it was the closest we could get. My graduation dress is a knee length blood red halter-top dress. The halter was covered in rubies. My family necklace hung around my neck. My family necklace is a gold chain with my family's crest on it. Each family prince or princess wears it. My hair is a different matter. Alberta and Kirova wanted me to wear the stupid tiara each prince or princess is given. Personally I think it's stupid, but what am I to say? Each family has a color stone on the tiara. Hathaway is red, so like my dress the tiara is covered in rubies. So the tiara is braided into my curled hair. God I probably looked like an idiot. Oh wait I already know I look like an idiot. A knock on my door made me jump. I went over to answer it.

"Rose!" Lissa skipped into the room before I could even get half way to the door. She looked amazing in her pale pink strapless dress. Her shoes were high heels and pink. She looked like an angel.

"Hey, you look great." I told her applying a little lip gloss.

"I look like nothing compared to you, princess." I rolled my eyes at her comment. Lissa came up behind me and played with one of my curls . "Dimitri is going to be all over you. Well in his head at least, considering all hell with break loose if he does in , well never mind." I laughed and shook my head at my best friend.

"Are you all ready to go?" I asked, I straightened up and took in a deep breath. MY nerves started reacting. What if I trip? That would just be to humiliating. I could almost see it now

_Princess Hathaway trips on stage at graduation_

Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me along down the hall way. I smiled as I caught sight of Dimitri talking to other guardians outside of our dorm. HE caught my eyes and winked. I gave a soft giggled making Lissa smirk at me. My cheeks began to heat up out of habit. Lissa and I entered the gym to be met with our friend, Mia Rinaldi. She looked amazing in a light blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was pulled up and tied back with a pink ribbon.

"Well isn't it the Princess and her guard." Mia teased, Lissa laughed and I gave her a smile.

"Are you ready for this, Mia?" Lissa asked, while they chatted I looked around the gym. From here we would walk into the auditorium where we would have the ceremony. We walked over to where we got our caps and gowns. Moroi wore red and Dhampir had black on. It was the audience's eay of telling us apart. Royal moroi wore a gown with a neck line of the royal family crest. I was wearing a one of a kind gown., obviously.

"Rose! Remember they are doing moroi first, but we don't figure out who is guarding who intill the promise ceremony for the dhampirs." Lissa said, she was practically vibrating with excitement. This was pure Lissa. Many people are talking in groups excitedly.

"Hathaway!" I turned around to face the smiling faces of Mason and Eddie. I have been so busy studying I haven't seen these guys in forever.

"Hey boys" I say with one of my man-eater smiles. I am known for catching men off guard with it. Normally I only use it on Dimitri, now, but who says a girl can't have fun every once in a while.

"Are you ready for freedom, Princess Hathaway?" Mason asked, his voice was all formal and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. Mason and Eddie had a habit of making fun of my title. Mostly because they both know I hated it so much.

"Of course. Are you ready to face a world of Strigoi?" I joked poking his side. Eddie punched Mason in the arm and handed him his cap and gown.

"This is worse than field experience. It doesn't help the fact that I know whoever I get stuck with will be with me for like ever, in till I'm reassigned." Eddie said. I smiled and nodded and was about to respond, but Alberta was blowing her whistle and instructing us into two lines. Moroi in one line and dhampir's in the other. Lissa and I were separated before we knew it. Before she left she pulled me closer to her and whispered

"I have to tell you something when this is all over." Then she went over to the dhampir line leaving me to wonder what the heck she had to tell me. I had no time to really put thought in it because we were already starting to walk out. Dhampirs followed the moroi. Two sets of chairs filled the stage. Moroi filled in one set and dhampirs in the other. I looked out over the audience and my stomach turned. There were a lot of people out here. Along the walls on the stage the guardians were lined up. They were all dressed in the black and white uniforms. My eyes spotted Dimitri. He met my eyes and I smiled widely. He smiled back and then graduation started. Alberta and Kirova went on and on about how great our class was. I've been to many St. Vladimir's graduation ceremonies before and let me tell you I swear they get even more boring.

When it finally got time to announce our names I couldn't help, but get excited. Moroi by Moroi were called up. By the time the H's came up my palms were sweating.

"Princess Rosemarie Primrose Sophia Hathaway!" I rose at the sound of my name. I walked over to Kirova while applause erupted from the crowd. Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Mason cheered the loudest and they even stood. God, I loved them so much. When I was finally back in my sat the rest of the ceremony went by really fast. I was anxious when it finally got to the dhampirs. There was a tattooist table set up where the dhampir's would get there marks. Names were called and there were four tables so it went by pretty quick. My breath held when it was Mason's turn.

"Mason Ashford will be guarding, Christian Ozera." I smiled and cheered. Lissa would be ahppy.

"Eddie Castile will also be guarding Chritian Ozera." Mason and Eddie will both be thrilled about that.

"Vasilisa Dragomir will be guarding Rosemarie Hathaway." A smile broke out along my face "Along with Guardian Dimitri Belikov." I couldn't be happier.

When the ceremony was over Lissa found me. We hugged and squeled. We couldn't wait till we left. She caught me off guard and pulled me into a bathroom. She checked to make sure no one was in there before she turned back to me. A smile broke out on her face.

"Alright Lissa, what's going on?" I asked her. She burst into giggles

"I'm Pregnant!"

_** Sorry! I had to do it! Please REVIEW! I have a poll up for Lissa and Christian's baby, please go check it out and vote! Thanks! **_

_** MyRussianRose!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Regal Rose-4**

I stared at my best friend with my mouth open wide. Her words vibrated through my mind. My best friend is pregnant at the age of freaking seventeen. Lissa is practically vibrating with excitement in front of me. I don't think this is right. Not at all. Lissa was way to young for a baby. She should have been more careful. How was she going to be a guardian?

"What's wrong?" Lissa's voice brought me out of my mental shock. She was now standing in front of me less excitedly. A worried look crossed over her features as she studied me.. I took a deep breath. Lissa was my best friend. I have to be completely honest with her. I looked Lissa in her eyes, green makes brown. Light meets dark. Friend meets friend.

"Lissa." I said slowly. "Your way too young for it . You're only seventeen. Yeah I understand in a couple weeks you will be eighteen, but Lissa think about this. What about your career? You have the best guardian career lined up for you. There is no way you will be able to guard and take care of a baby. I'm sorry Lissa, but you're just too young. I know it's not my decision to make, but you have to at least think this through. How will you raise the money for this child? Guardians don't make that much money. Christian might have the money, but you never know," By the time I was done with my little speech I was breathless. Lissa was staring at me with shock all over her face. I didn't feel bad about what I said. My mother always taught me to speak my mind and not to coddle what I wanted to say even if it was something like your best friend being pregnant at the age of seventeen.

"Rose- You're jealous." My mouth dropped open at the accusation. How dare she accuse me of being jealous of her? Why would I want something like that?

"Excuse me?" I asked, still in a sense of shock. Lissa was staring at me with a smug look. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You can't stand the fact that you and Dimitri will never be able to have children. So you don't want to watch me with my children. Admit it Rose you are jealous." I narrowed my eyes at her. how dare she accuse me of this.

"I'm not jealous of anything you are. I pity you actually. I thought you were smarter than this, Lissa. Maybe I was wrong, though" I stormed out of the bathroom leaving Lissa behind. I needed to cool off. If was my luck when I stormed straight into Dimitri. He looked down at me with a concerned face. It was then when I realized I was crying. One look at me and Dimitri had a hold on my hand. I was too busy crying to think of people who could see us right now. The next time I was able to see we were at the cabin. Dimitri lead me over to the bed and made me sit down. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Tell me what happened, my Roza." I hesitated for a moment. Normally I would never ever hesitate to tell Dimitri something, but this was private. This was something Lissa told me. I thought it over and decided that Dimitri was someone I could trust. He was a guardian at this school and besides he would know what to do if something needed to be done about it. So I told him the whole story. I told him about Lissa being Pregnant. I told him about my reaction. I told him about her reaction to my reaction. I told him about her accusation. By the time I was done Dimitri was looking down at our intertwined hands. He was thinking hard.

"She must have been collecting left over darkness. Lissa would never act like that, especially towards you." His thumb gently rubbed circles on my hand. "As for her being pregnant we really can't do anything about it. She is almost eighteen and really this is her choice. I understand you feelings and I agree, but Lissa is almost an adult. She makes her own choices now." I listened to my lover. He was right. I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed and leaned against him.

"I wish she would think this through." I whispered looking down. I felt Dimitri press a kiss to my head.

"I know, love" He pulled me closer to him and we feel back on the bed. I giggled and turned to look at him. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. Dimitri and I had fun our last night at the academy. Lets just say we did something we have wanted to forever.

** The Queen POV **

I listened to the news. My eyes narrowed. There was no way this could be possible. Rosemarie would never defy her throne like that. She wouldn't defy her parents like that. Either this is all one big joke or there is more to Princess Hathaway than I know of. Rosemarie will be at court tomorrow and I will be sure to investigate this. I will get my princess back even if it means one tiny death will have to happen. It's just a dhampir so it won't be the end of the world. I will avenge the Hathaway's if it is the last thing I do. Rosemarie is to valuable to be doing what she is doing. The last Hathaway will not be having a relationship with a _dhampir. _That is disrespectful to our race. Rosemarie needs someone who can carry over the Hathaway way line. Someone like my nephew, Adrian Ivashkov. Oh yes, I will show who is boss, well Queen for this matter.

**Muhahahahaha! Aren't I evil? I hope you like it. Please review and PLEASE look at my poll. I only have two votes so far and I need at least 10. The choice that gets to 10 first wins. So please check that out. REVIEW! **

** MyRussianRose~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Regal Rose-5 **

The Royal Court. It's a place I always loved when I was a kid. My mother and father used to bring Lissa and I here all the time. Now I live here. I live here in till it's time for me to for me to go to Lehigh. Dimitri and Lissa would both accompany me to the college, but Dimitri will be an undercover guard and Lissa will actually take classes with me. Well that is if Lissa can guard me. We haven't talked since the episode in the bathroom. Christian obviously knows about the baby because he looks just like Lissa whenever I see him. I was really hoping Christian would see thee wrong in this, but obviously that was wrong. He was just as excited as Lissa, or even more excited. I lost all hope in Lissa seeing sense. Dimitri has been gone in meetings ever since we got here two weeks ago. I admit I have been pretty lonely. I've stayed in my room most of the time, and when I'm out it's mostly because I need to eat or just get some exercise. The queen has been off my case lately and it's starting to get really weird. Maybe it's just me being imaginative, because let's just face it, my imagination came up with a lot of different things for my first couple weeks. I was brought back from my mental conversation with a knock on the door. I stood up from my couch and opened the door. I smiled as I met the deep chocolate brown eyes of Dimitri Belikov. I stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Hey stranger" He smiled at me and shut the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around me and he dipped low to kiss me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. When we finally broke apart for air we sat on my couch.

"I missed you, my Roza." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his muscular arm.

"I missed you to. What has kept you so busy?" I asked looking up at him. Dimitri smiled down at him and he stoked my back.

"Meetings with other guardians. Now that you're here we need to secure the area even more. Everyone is frantic about your safety. The queen wants five guards inside the Hathaway wing at all times. You know how she is about your protection. You know how I am about it." Dimitri's hand brushed against my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for a while in till I broke our gaze part. I snuggled into his side.

"How are we going to make this work, Dimitri? You know pretty soon the Queen will want me to get married to increase the Hathaway line.. You also know there is no way that she will let us be together. We have to think of something and we have to think fast." This is a topic I long wanted to have a series conversation about. Dimitri had always brushed it off before, but this time I was dead series about talking about this.

"Rose…" His voice trailed off. I didn't know whether or not to take that offensively.

"I'm series, Dimitri" I warned. He sighed and pulled away to look at me. You could easily see the frustration in his face.

"I know you are, but you know there is nothing we can do about it. We have to keep are relationship a secret or bad things will happen. There is nothing we can do about it." Anger boiled in my blood. Was that really all he could say? Was he really that scared? I pushed myself away from Dimitri my face turning red.

"That's really going to be your suggestion? We can't hide all our lives Dimitri! It might be different for you, but I actually want to get married and have children! That can't happen if we keep hiding." My voice was rising and I didn't want it to. I instantly lowered it and looked back at Dimitri. His face was as calm as ever and that just set me off.

"Get out." My teeth were gritted and my eyes narrowed. Dimitri's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"W-what?" he asked, clearly shocked. I placed my hands on my hips and tried to stop myself from crying. I had to do this. I couldn't let this stop me from my future. My parents would want me to do this.

"I said get out. We can't do this anymore. I made a mistake when I let this go on like this. I'm a princess and I can't let my family down. I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I lifted my head a little higher to display the confidence that wasn't there. "For the moroi" My voice came out powerful. I was starting to feel more and more of that emotion, but hey maybe it was all part of the last name.

"Roza-"I cut him off.

"No Dimitri, it's over. Please, get out." Dimitri and I connected eyes once more. I was starting to regret my decision when Dimitri got up and walked out of my room. When he wwas gone I broke down. My body shook with sobs as I collapsed on to the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself as I sobbed for myself, for Dimitri, for my parents. Dimitri is the love of my life and I just broke his-and mine- heart. Did I do the right thing? In the past two weeks I have lost the two most important people to me. I don't know how long I was laying on the floor, sobbing, but I was brought back to life by another knock on the door. I rose slowly careful not to fall. I made my way over to the door, opening it.

There standing at the door was the one and only (thank god)….

Adrian Ivashkov

**ANOTHER cliff hanger! Don't you guys just love me? Anyways I promise I will update soon, but in till I do I REALLY need you guys to vote on my poll. It's a tie right now so I really need the votes. The poll Is on my profile so go check it out REVIEW! **

** I was wondering if anyone out there would like to make book covers for Royal Rose and Regal Rose. It would mean the world to me if you could PM me if you're interested. Thanks! **

** MyRussianRose~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. The lovely Richelle Mead does **

**Regal Rose-6: Lissa POV**

"What about Kara?" I wrinkled my noise as Christian flipped through the baby book. He was just as excited as me when I told him about the baby. Everything was perfect now; well almost perfect at least. I still couldn't believe the way Rose was acting. She was being completely stupid. So I wanted this baby more than anything. She does not have the right to control my life. I don't care if she's a princess or my best friend. Christian didn't react well to her reaction either. HE know claim's to hate rose and has officially marked her as a stuck up royal who only care's about herself. I really didn't have an answer for that considering I didn't know how I felt about Rose at the moment. I mean yeah she made me mad the way she reacted, but she still has been my best friend since kindergarten.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." I looked up at the sound of my name. My eyes widened when m eyes landed on the only person outside the guardian dorms. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was looking straight at me. I'm pretty sure this is the only time I have ever seen her without any guardian's flanking her. I instantly shot up out of respect and it was what I was taught when meeting an important royal such as a princess, prince, king or Queen."

"You're Majesty, what can I do for you?" I asked trying to sound as professional as possible. Christian stayed sitting down considering he wasn't the one being spoken to. I always knew the Queen hated me. Rose always told me just to ignore it, but knowing that the Queen of the moroi didn't like me scared me more than anything. The Queen didn't like the fact her precious Hathaway Princess was friends with a disrespectful dhampir like myself.

"I here you bear a child, Vasilisa." The Queen's voice was sharp and very regal, but there was a sparkle in her eye that told me she was happy about it, but something else told me that was not a good thing on my part.

"Yes, your majesty." I said my voice staying neutral and respectful even though I was scared and just wanted to get whatever this was about over with.

"I knew this was going to happen. I hear about your argument with Rosemarie and I have to tell you I couldn't be more proud of Rosemarie. She defiantly knows what is write and I can't help but tell you I had a fear she would end up knocked up at eighteen just like you. I always knew you were a bad influence on Rosemarie and I don't want it to go any farther. You won't be a guardian to Rosemarie when you're pregnant because lets just face it. You won't pay attention fully to Rosemarie and we can't afford to lose our prized possession." I swear my mouth almost dropped open. Was the Queen really calling me a disrespectful slut? I mean I knew the Queen hated me, but I never imagined she hated me this much. "I'm warning you now, Vasilisa Dragomir. I don't want you anywhere near my princess. Rosemarie will grow into a perfect royal that her parents would be proud of. I can't have you going and ruining her and my plans." The shock in my eyes was certainly present now. She was telling me to stay away from my best friend? I couldn't believe this! "Good luck to you, Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera, but always know that I am watching and you don't want to cross me." And with that the queen walked away back towards the throne rooms. Leaving me standing still once she was gone and I knew she couldn't here me, I burst into tears.

**Rose POV**

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, I really didn't want to deal with him right now. Adrian had some weird never ending crush on me. That was the thing that got most annoying. No matter how many times I told him I wasn't interested he never gave me a break. He always comes back 5x stronger than the last time.

""Feeling the love, Little Royal." He said with a mock voice as he put a hand over his heart in a dramatic way. I sighed this is what I meant when I say Adrian is the worst person you would ever want to talk to.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Ivashkov. Now answer the first question. What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms. A sly smirk came a crossed his face which just made me even more mad. "Adrian…" I started, in a warning voice. Adrian put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Easy Little Royal. I'm just here to escort you to the throne room. My great aunt's orders." I relaxed a bit. I felt a bit better knowing Adrian wasn't here just to flirt with me. The Queen probably just wanted to know when I was planning to start Lehigh.

"Alright. I guess that's alright then. Just give me a minute. I closed the door before he could answer. I was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. That wasn't good enough for the Queen. So I quickly changed into black slacks and a deep red blouse. I ran a brush through my hair and put a thick layer of hair spray through it. Black flats were on my feet. I wore my Hathaway necklace, but left the tiara on the mannequin it sat on because lets just face it. I hated that thing more than anything. Once I was presentable I opened the door back up and faced Adrian. He eyed me and I instantly felt uncomfortable. Dimitri was the only one allowed to look at me like that. I shook my head. Dimitri and I were done I couldn't keep thinking about him or it's only going to get harder to let him go. Adrian and I started walking towards the throne room. It wasn't that long of a walk. We passed the dhampir dorms. I saw Lissa and Christian on the benches. Christian was glaring at me and Lissa was shaking with her head on his shoulder. I didn't like the look Christian was giving me considering I didn't do anything wrong so I walked right past them and glared right back. Finally we got to the throne building. I opened the door and gave Adrian a smile.

"Good luck, Little Royal." Then he turned around and left. I took a deep breath and knocked on the other door.

"Come in, Rosemarie." The Queen's voice calls. I open the door and walk down the long isle way where the Queen sits on the big throne. Another girl is also in the room. She is a moroi and a very pretty one for that matter. With long blond hair that was French braided back. Her green eyes were almost the same shade as Lissa's. I smiled and bowed to the Queen. Tatiana gave me a regal smile.

"Welcome, Princess Hathaway. How is your stay at the court so far?" She asked gazing down at me. I smiled at her.

"Great, thank you, your majesty." I said respectfully. The Queen nodded and smiled at me than she turned her attention to the blond moroi.

"Princess Hathaway I would like you to meet a good friend of mine's daughter. Prince Joshua Dashkov's daughter Madelyn Dashkov." The moroi girl turned to me and smiled. I smiled back

"I want you to show Madelyn around and make her feel welcome in the court. You'll also be sharing a room with her."

**Uh oh. What's the Queen up to now? I really hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think. The poll for Lissa and Christian's baby is still on my profile. So please check that out as well! So sorry it took me so long for this chapter I have been really busy with my forums I am in. Okay so it's also me being busy. Anyway if you guys like forum's I have a boarding school forum that I would love you some people to join. **

** forum/St_Josephs_Boarding_School/114799/**

**Thank you! And please review!**

**XxDeadlyDestructionXx (Yeah I know I changed it again it's a known habit of mine)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. The great Richelle Mead Does.**

** Regal Rose-7**

After Madelyn and I were dismissed we started walking towards the royal moroi dorms. Madelyn struck me as a fun moroi, but not overly fun like Camille Conta always was. The Queen seemed to like her, but that could just mean she likes that her father is the Dashkov Prince.

"So you're the Hathaway Princess? My father always talks about what a respectable royal you must be because of your parents. My father always tells stories about when him and your mother went to school together." I looked over at Madelyn and smiled sadly. A lot of people knew my parents. Not just because they were high up royals, but because my mother went to along with a lot of the other royals. My father went to a Turkish school so he doesn't know as many people as my mother did.

"Yeah, they were good people." My voice cracked at the last word. And Madelyn looked at me with a sad expression on her face

"Oh, I am so sorry, Princess. I shouldn't have said anything." Madelyn said In a voice that sounded like I was going to shun her or something….she thought I was a stuck up royal.

"Please, call me Rose. I'm not one of those royals. It's alright, sometimes it helps to talk about them." I smiled softly at her. Madelyn's face softened up and she smiled

"Thank god, I thought you were going to be one of those royals. Anyways, I hate titles to so you can call me Maddie, Madelyn sounds so professional." I smiled and was about to reply when I caught sight of Lissa and Christian. They were still sitting in the same place as before, but Lissa wasn't crying anymore. You could defiantly tell she had been crying. Her and Christian were looking at book, but looked up when they noticed other people around them. Lissa was looking at Maddie, but Christian was looking at me. Well he was glaring at me actually. I still have no clue what I did to him.

'Isn't that your guardian, Rose? Her name is Vasilisa, right?" Maddie asked looking back at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, she's my guardian, well probably not anymore considering she's knocked up by her boyfriend. So I think im getting a new one." I explained, Maddie took a glance at the two again, then looked back at me.

"Word was she was like your best friend. The Queen always told the council that she didn't like it, but she only wanted for your happiness. She talks about you a lot." Madelyn laughed and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder .

"Yeah, she has ever since my parents died. Lissa has been my best friend since kindergarten. When she told me about the baby I told her I didn't think it was a good idea for her to keep the baby. She got all mad and defensive saying I was jealous and I didn't want her to be happy. So we have not spoken to me ever since. Now apparently Christian hates me to. Not that we ever really liked each other. " I explained,

"That's stupid. To tell you the truth I think you told her the right thing. You have a right to speak your opinion. If she was really your best friend she would understand." I raised my eyebrows .At least someone understood. I snuck a glance over at Lissa and Christian who were staring at Maddie and I. I sighed and looked away from them.

"At least someone understands." I smiled at her and started walking towards the housing. "Come on, the sun is starting to come up and you know how uncomfortable we get." Maddie nodded and followed me towards the housings.

"Why aren't you being housed in the Dashkov wing?" I asked when we entered the Hathaway wing. Maddie was walking by my side. She shrugged making her blonde hair sway around her shoulders.

"The Queen told me she thought you might be lonely here all alone, so she decided to make an exception for me to stay with you. If it's a problem-" I cut her off

"Oh no! I am getting pretty lonely here all by myself." I smiled, "It will be fun to have another girl to talk to." I opened the door to my room and walked in. Maddie followed me. I sighed and sat down on my couch. Maddie sat next to me and smiled at me.

"Rose, do me a favor and turn around so the back of your head is facing me." I give her a weird look, but turned around anyways and let her do what she wanted. Her hands started working on something on my hair. It took all but five minutes before she tied what felt like a small hair tie in my hair. 'Alright Rose, I have to say this looks amazing in your hair. Go look in your mirror!" Madelyn smiled at me and I got up and walked into my bathroom. I gasped at what she did to my hair. My long dark brown, almost black hair was elegantly French braided all the way down my back. At the end it was tied off with a small elastic that matched my hair color. I never learned how to French braid, but my mother used to do two French braids on Lissa and I before we went to school. She did it everyday when she lived on campus with us. The memory brought a smile to my face and for once I didn't feel that burning in the back of my throat that signaled tears that wanted to fall down my face. I finger the dark braid with a wide smiled. Maddie came in behind me.

"So, what do you think?" she asked smiling from behind me.

"It's amazing, " I breathed, fingering down the dark braid again. It started at the top of my head and went all the way down to my middle back. I guess I didn't realize how long my hair was in till that moment. Maddie beamed at me from behind and she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"I wish I had hair like yours. The color of yours is just amazing. I love how one minute it looks brown, but then you turn to a different angle and then it's black." Maddie gushed as she fingered the end of my braid. I grinned, I had a feeling Madelyn Dashkov and I were going to get along just fine.

I hope.

**Hey! I am so sorry for not updating in like EVER! I feel really bad, but I just got off of vacation, plus school is starting soon so you guys should start expecting updates on weekends and holidays! I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to update soon! **

**BlondeBritishBabe~**

**P.S: Yeah I know I changed it again. I have an addiction :P **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns all except the plot and OC characters like Madelyn. **

** Regal Rose-8**

It was time to tell. That horrible feeling was itching inside of me. The feeling that I wanted to explode was lingering. I wanted to give into my one need to go to Dimitri and through my arms around him, but I am stronger than that. I still needed to tell someone though. Lissa already knew, but she wasn't talking to me so I couldn't talk to her about it. I trusted Madelyn and she was my best friend right now. It's been almost a month since we have met, and she has been nothing but kind to me. I could trust her; I know I can. So while we sit on the couch watching lame TV shows in our PJ's eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"I need to tell you something." I said, taking a bite of my ice cream. Madelyn looked away from the TV and towards me. Her wise green eyes smiled at me. We both looked like little children with our hair in two braids; done by Maddie, of course. I took a deep breath and cast a glance down then right back up at my friend.

_You can trust her. You can trust her_

My mind chanted over and over. I knew I could trust Maddie. She has been nothing, but extremely kind to me. She respected my want to not be treated like a royal or a moroi, in fact. She was always there when I needed to talk about Lissa so how was this any different? It wasn't and I needed to be brave and just come out with it.

"When I was at S. Vladimir's something happened that wasn't good. Only few people know and I want to keep it that way." I took a deep breath and glanced back up at Maddie. She was looking down at her ice cream with a focused look on her pretty face. I resumed my story. "I fell in love with someone that no moroi would approve of. I loved him; no actually I still love him, but I broke it off because I couldn't take the pressure anymore." I took one more big deep breath before cutting to the chase. "I fell in love with a guardian, my guardian. His name is Dimitri Belikov and…I just don't know. I love him so much and after I broke it off I just feel so…empty. I don't know what to do." A tear came rolling down my cheek. I could feel Maddie's eyes on me, but I didn't want to look up and see her expression. What was I thinking telling her? I've never really told a moroi before! What was I thinking! Oh right, I wasn't.

"Rose." Maddie's French laced voice said my name softly. I took a deep breath and looked up. Maddie's expression didn't look mad. It actually soft and understanding. "Rose please don't cry."

"It's just so frustrating!" I exclaimed leaning back on the couch. I whipped my few tears and looked back to Maddie.

"I understand how hard this must be for you, Rose. I haven't experienced it, but I still have a pretty good idea. You need to be strong, though. My father always told me that a royal is never weak. You have been through far worse than this. Am I right?" I looked down at my intertwined hand. She was right. When I was attacked by Strigoi in the cave. That's when I brought Lissa back to life. When I was attacked during the dance; also by strigoi. That's not that main thing I think Madelyn was speaking about though. My parents were the main traumatic event. Losing both of your parents at the same time was tragic. It though me into a deep depression. "What I'm trying to say, Rose" Maddie went on. "If you can cope with two of your parents dead then you can do anything. I'll help you through this and you also are going to help yourself. " Maddie smiled at me and I smiled back.

Everything was going to be alright

**Okay so I understand it was short, but I am extremely tiered from school so it's the best I could do. I hope you guys liked the talk and please REVIEW! **

**Thanks! **

**CupcakeQueen~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy. Richelle owns everything, but the plot and OC characters like Madelyn. **

** Regal Rose-9**

Maddie and I sat in the beauty salon that sat on the royal court campas. The Queen was organizing a ball for royal moroi. Of course, Maddie and I were invited so we were getting our hair, nails, and toes done for the occasion. I have to admit I am excited for this. Normally I wouldn't like this kind of things at all. Only royal moroi were allowed to attend, but with Madelyn everything was so much fun. She and I always had so much fun together. Whether it was doing each other's hands or watching romance movies together we always enjoyed each other's company. To tell you the truth I really hadn't thought about Dimitri or Lissa the past few weeks. I've only seen Lissa once since the last time. She had a bit of a bump. She was wearing a tight shirt so I could easily see it. She must have been at least a couple of months. That makes me wonder how long she actually knew-

"Rose?" My eyes jerked up and met the warm green eyes of Maddie. She was looking at me with a concerned look a crossed her pale features. I blinked a couple times and registered out of my day dream zone. "You were thinking about those two again, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry" I sighed, Maddie could read me like a teenager could read a child's book. Most of the time that was a good thing because she always helped me through my problems even when I wouldn't tell her what they were. I looked back up at Maddie and saw a small smile cross over her face.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Rose. I was just curious." Maddie's voice was soft and understanding as she spoke. Our stylists were working quietly on our feet. Pedicures was once on of my favorite things to do. I used to go with Lissa, but she stopped going ever since she started dating Christian. That ruined a lot of things with Lissa and I. When she started going out with Christian a lot of the things we used to do either were 'to dangerous' to Christian or he just occupied all of her time. I admit that it made me incredibly jealous . A lot of girls say friends come before boyfriends, but I never had the guts to say something like that to Lissa or Christian. Christian was always sending me dirty looks, but I never really thought about how much he actually hated me. Not that I cared anymore. Something tells me he old Lissa not to talk to me anymore, but we are not going to go there.

"Princess, what color would you like?" My stylist asked as she finally got to the step of painting my toe nails. I thought for a moment. The only thing I knew about my dress was that it is going to be red That's the only thing the Queen was letting me pick. I trust her judgement, though.

"Red, please." I finally answered. The moroi women nodded and started panting my toes.

"Of course, Princess,"

At first I wasn't too keen on being called 'Princess', but Maddie told me it makes the women feel better, because it's how they were raised. So I decided to listen to her. It actually made sense. All moroi and dhampir 's were taught to respect royal moroi and that includes calling the by their correct titles (Lady, Lord, Princess, Prince.)

"Are you excited, princess?" Maddie's stylist asked, looking up at me as she coated Maddie's big toe in the emerald polish once more. I smiled and nodded the woman.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm very excited." Maddie watched me with a smiled. She twirled a thin strand of golden hair around her finger. I turned to look at her and smiled back at her.

"What are you looking at, Lady Dashkov?" I asked raising a joking eyebrow. Maddie's eyes widened.

"Whatever are you talking about, Princess Hathaway?" We both erupted into giggles. We both call each other by are titles when we want to joke around. It's funny to us, considering we both aren't fans of people calling us by are titles.

When our appointment was over with Maddie and I started to make our ways back to our dorms. The Queen sent a guardian to tell us our gowns were already there. I couldn't wait to see what my gown looked like. Madelyn explained to me that the Queen liked the ball gowns that look like princess gowns. You know the ones with the poufy skirt and corset top. Now normally that wouldn't be my style, but Maddie told me it was nothing to worry about. Apparently the Queen has exceptional taste in dresses.

Maddie and I walked out towards the corridor of the giant building that held a lot of different things for the moroi use. Maddie and I walked towards the royal moroi building laughing and talking. I Started to forget everything I started to think about with Lissa and Dimitri. Madelyn and I just laughed and giggled about each other's hair style. Maddie's was up in an elegant curled bun with a few pieces curled down. My hair was a whole different story. The stylist first started off with French braidin the sides of my head. Then she curled the rest of my hair and pulled it back into a tight bun. It was amazing and god knows I wouldn't be able to so anything like that. My nails were painted the red that I asked the lady and my toes were the same only the lady added something. On both of my big toes she painted a lovely Rose.

As Maddie and I entered the main part of the outside of the royal court I stoped. My eyes spotted a group people, a family, hugging and saying hello in the middle of the walkway. A pair of brown eyes caught sight of me and I froze, moving nothing at all.

"Aunty Roza!"

It was Paul Belikov…and when one Belikov was here they all were here.

Oh crap.

***Evil Laugh* Hahahahaha I soooooo got you guys there. I will make a deal with you whoever reviews will get the first two paragraphs of the next chapter sent to them through PM I PROMISE! So please REVIEW or you'll have to wait in till I get the time to write another chapter. **

**PS: What is your guy's favorite VA/Bloodlines book? **

**CupcakeQueenForever!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns everything except for the plot of **_**Regal Rose **_**and OC characters like Madelyn.**

** Regal Rose-10**

I couldn't breathe. I didn't move r say anything. What was I supposed to do? The Belikovs were lined up in front of me. Paul was laughing and giggling, but the other's looked like they have stabbed me. Victoria was by far the worst. Olena wasn't bad, but she shook her head like she was disappointed. My god mother, also Dimitri's grandmother was looking at me with a sad expression. I didn't know what to do. Madelyn placed a gently hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't take any of this. I ran.

I don't know why I did what I did, but it's what I did. No changing it now. I ran and ran in till my lungs could hold no more. Once I stopped I had no clue where I was. I didn't know what to do or where to go. In my year of being at the court I still didn't know every inch of the place like most of the moroi. Madelyn was one of those moroi, but that was because she was here a lot more often than I ever was. I looked around. I looked like I was in a field of some type. I looked back and didn't see anything. I sat against a tree. It was kind of weird how this was the only tree in the strange meadow. I looked up at the tree and realized it was an apple tree. Right when I looked at the apples I realized how hungry I actually am. I stood up slowly and picked the reddest apple that I could reach. The apple was cool between my pale fingers. It was the biggest and brightest apple I have ever seen. I took a big bite out of it and chewed it slowly. It tasted wonderful! The juices of the fruit ran down my chin. I giggled and took another bite out it. It was better than the first! When I had finished the whole apple my stomach hurt and I felt dizzy. My vision started getting blotchy. I tripped over something, but caught myself on the tree. Now my vision was completely gone and I fell to the ground.

**Madelyn POV**

I froze in my tracks. Rose ran away because they were giving her dirty looks. I turned toward the Belikov family; my face my red with anger. The youngest daughter looked around mine and Rose's age had a smug expression on her face and she laughed out loud. She actually laughed a Rose! My eyes narrowed.

"What are you laughing at kid." I hissed, ready to defend my best friend for anything. The girl' smug brown eyes met my angry green ones. I crossed my arms a crossed my chest and started intently at her. Viktoria huffed

'That stupid moroi slut who thinks she controls everything and can have everyone's attention." I was about to explode. Who the h. e double tooth sticks did she think she was talking about?

"That 'stupid moroi slut' just happens to be the most important mori in history. I don't know if you've even noticed, but Rose isn' a slut. She's nothing like that slut everyone call's innocent. Rose isn 'the one pregnant now is she? Unlike Vasilisa Dragomir."

"Rose and Lissa would still be friends if you didn't but in and break the two apart!" The young girl exclaimed. "Rose and Dimka would still be together to! It's all your fault isn't it? Your working with the Queen." I narrowed my eyes at the young teenage dhampir.

"First of all Rose has already explained to me what happened with her and Vasilisa. There is no way I could possibly have anything to do with that. Vasilisa brought that on by herself. It's not my fault that Vasilisa only came to Rose when she needed something. The rest of the time she was with her boyfriend. As for Guardian Belikov and Rose, well that's not my problem. Rose did what she had to do." I turned to Dimitri. "You knew it wasn't going to last. Rose knows her place and what is expected of her. I don't agree with it, but it's the way things are. I'm sorry it's been hard on you, but next time, maybe you should shut your sister up before I shut her up myself." I lifted my hand and a glowing ball of fire appeared in my palm. "Or if you would rather I'll shut her up for you." I gave a small smile "Now if you all wouldn't mind, I have to go find Rose." Then I turned and walked always.

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's so short, but I'm really tired and it has to end like that for the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Check out my new story Boundaries of the Heart! REVIEW! **

**TheCupcakeQueenForever~**


End file.
